The present invention relates to a digital satellite communications system and a digital satellite communications method for communicating data between a central station (HUB station) and a plurality of VSATs (Very Small Aperture Terminals) or between VSATs via a telecommunications satellite, and in particular, to a digital satellite communications system and a digital satellite communications method capable of downloading (transmitting, broadcasting) a program from a HUB station to the VSATs.